The Learning Curve
by Belleabel
Summary: Addison returns to Seattle in an attempt to make ammends with the people she has hurt, and teach others her skill. However with a surprise arrival she soon  learns that she is not the only one still learning who they are.
1. Chapter 1

**This first bit is about Callie, but what happens will be important later on in the story if you guys would like me to carry it on. It's my first shot at a fanfic so reviews would be helpful – be nice!**

Callie looked up at the clock, three minutes and then she could go home, home to Arizona. Callie smiled to herself life was good, her  
best friend had returned from LA, her girlfriend was planning on moving in and her roommate out. Nine o'clock. She signed off the final form and picked up her coat. 

Bleep bleep bleep, 

Some days Callie hated the pager. And whoever invented it. Could people not see that it was one minute pat nine? And she wasn't on call? She grabbed her bag and reluctantly headed out to the nurses' station. 

"This better be good" Callie muttered at the nurse, who handed over a thin medical folder and pointed in the direction of the only occupied chair. Callie sighed. It was a young'un. One of the ones who thought they were invincible, and dressed up as if every day was a fashion show. The dress didn't leave much to the imagination. Already Callie didn't like her.

"Isabella Jones?" Callie spoke in a more angry tone than intended, but Isabella looked up and smiled sweetly. 

"Forbes" She murmured nervously 

Callie stood there, giving her best 'I'm confused' face until Isabella shook her head. 

"I'm Doctor Torres. The scan shows a severe break, how exactly did this happen?" It was routine, monotonous. 

The girl waved a pair of expensive looking loubitons in callie's face, they must have been minimum 6 inches. 

"Wow" the gasp escaped her mouth before she could help herself. 

"Yeah, I thought I could walk in them, apparently not." Isabella yawned. 

"Clearly. Can you try outing any weight on it for me?" Callie questioned. 

"I can't. I already tried." Well at least she was admitting that she was stupid, and resigning herself to failure. Callie wondered why she was in such a bitter mood, and why her feelings towards the broken girl in front of her were so strong. Normally she tried to keep detatched from patients, never wanting to get emotionally involved, but that was to save herself the heart break, and this was different. 

"Okay, well do you have a number we can contact you parents on? I can bandage you up but you're going to need a ride home." 

"Sure, but I think by the time my mums gotten here from Texas you'll be waiting a while." Isabella sighed. 

"You're just visiting Seattle?" She sounded judgemental, wow this was not a good day. 

"Something like that."

"Where are you staying?" 

"I don't know yet, was kind of going to pick it up on the way" 

Callie checked her watch. 

"Look Dr Torres, if you've got somewhere to be I'll wait 'til morning. I'll crash here. At least I've got a roof over my head." Callie was surprised by how honest Isabella seemed and looked pitifully at the girl in front of her. What was her story? Had she had the guts to do what Callie had always threatened? To walk out? Did she resent her for being the person who she never could be?

"Follow me" Callie commanded and immediately Isabella rose from her chair and hobbled into the side room. "You sleep in here tonight, I'll fix you up in the morning. If anyone asks say I'm keeping you in for observation, that I'm worried you hit your head. I'll send the nurse in with some pain killers. Rest up."

Isabella stood there stunned. "You'd really do that for me? That the sweetest thing ever."

Callie felt patronised but smiled anyway, she was trying to be nice.

"Someone was obviously kind enough to buy you those shoes." Callie shouted as she walked out the door.

"Doesn't count when the money's just transferred into your account" Isabella replied.

Callie shook her head as she walked out of the door and into the night.

Addison sat staring out the window, letting the cold air caress her cheeks. It had been two weeks since Mark Sloan had taken off, left for god knows where without even a goodbye. Not even Derek knew where his best friend had disappeared to. Sure she had friends at the hospital, she'd moved back to Seattle to build a stronger relationship with her ex-husband, and to help her best friend move onto the next stage in her relationship. But for once Addison felt alone. Very alone, and she did something she never normally would do. She made the first move.

"Mark? It's Addie."


	2. Chapter 2

Addison stepped out into the brisk morning air. Today was going to be a good day. She could feel it; anything was going to be better than yesterday when Mark had informed her that he wasn't planning to return to Seattle anytime soon. Since she had arrived back at Seattle Grace Mark had been her rock, with Callie spending more and more time with Arizona Addison had found a surprising comfort in Mark. He was good for more than just sex. They would talk for hours, about his fling with Lexie, the shootings, latest sports results, and Addison was surprised to learn that beneath the serious and focused woman she was proud to have become she could still really laugh and be herself.

But then he was gone.

Engrossed in thought Addison collided head on with Callie, spilling coffee down her brand new dress. Okay, so maybe today wasn't going to be her day, there was always tomorrow.

"Shit, sorry." Addison mumbled.

"It's okay, it's that dress I'd be worried about." Callie smiled.

So the pair walked into the hospital together, which in itself made Addison feel better, for that second things were just as they had been two weeks before.

"You're out of it today" Callie sighed.

"What?"

"See that's what I mean, you're on another planet, have been since Sloan up and left, what was going on between you two?"

"Nothing" Addison answered, possibly too quickly.

Callie looked hurt, they told each other everything, and here Addison was looking very guilty.

"Honestly, nothing's going on between me and Sloan, I think that ship has sailed" Addison continued to walk with determination towards the elevator.

"You think?"

"Callie, I'm really not in the mood for this today."

"Okay, I'll drop it." Callie sighed reluctantly, jamming at the lift button. The pair stepped in and stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Got anything interesting on today?" Addison tried to make awkward conversation.

"Some kid who broke her ankle wearing killer heels last night" Callie chuckled to herself.

"Are you operating?" Addison was a little confused, the girl came in last night, it was a break, either there was something she was missing or she was really going mad.

"No, it's a long story, she had nowhere to stay and I just wanted to get home." Callie looked sheepishly at her feet. Addison laughed. Callie had taken pity on a patient and admitted her over night for no good reason, things were changing and suddenly she missed LA, Naomi and Sam, the privacy she got there and the lack of complications, most of the time.

Addison waved goodbye to Callie and bumbled off down the corridor. Today was strange, and Addison could sense that it wasn't going to get much better. Great

XXX

Callie walked into Isabella's room, and grabbed the charts. No complications over night, of course, it was to be expected, but Callie was still relieved. She couldn't be doing with a complication, especially given that technically she was breaking the hospital policy. Isabella looked up and smiled, it was an innocent smile, and Callie was surprised but the transformation that appeared to have happened overnight. Without and make up and in the hospital scrubs Isabella looked simply vulnerable, not the bitch Callie has judged her as the night before.

"How are you feeling?" Callie found herself smiling at Isabella, who looked surprised.

"Way better thank you. It was nice to have a proper bed to sleep on."

Callie looked slightly shocked and Isabella looked at her feet instantly regretting the lapse in concentration, normally she thought twice about what she said, to make sure she didn't say anything she didn't feel comfortable anyone other than her knowing. She instantly regretted it.

"How long have you been away from home exactly?"

"Not too long." Isabella tried and failed to sound positive and confident.

Callie resigned herself to the fact she was not going to get anything more out of Isabella, so quickly went about seeing to her ankle, it would need to be in a cast for about 6 weeks, which meant Isabella would need to be in the near vicinity until then.

"I can take this off in about six weeks, will you still be around then?" Callie avoided eye contact, trying to make Isabella feel more comfortable.

"I guess I can be, I might go north for a bit, but I can come back then, or if there's a problem." Isabella smiled sweetly, and Callie felt slightly intimidated, she was naturally beautiful, with wavy brown hair and big green eyes.

"Dr Torres, Hello?" Isabella waved her hand infront of Callie's face. Callie jumped.

"Sorry. Well if returning to Seattle is too inconvenient for you I can forward your files to another hospital." Callie fumbled with her file, there was very little information about Isabella, and Callie felt as if there was something that she was trying to hide.

"Honestly, I'd rather come back here, it give me some sort of plan." Isabella smiled. Beneath the smile was resentment. Callie had somewhere to live, probably somewhere to love, and a source of income. Isabella however did like Callie, and didn't want or need another doctor nosing into her past.

"Well I think you're good to go, I'll just sign the discharge papers and get the nurses to send in a pair of crutches. Take it easy for a couple of days, and if there's a problem come back in and get one of the nurses to page me, 411 is my pager number." Callie signed off the final forms before turning to walk out the door.

"Thank you Dr Torres" Isabella called after her, before grabbing her belonging and hobbling out of the hospital.

XXXX

Callie later found Addison huddled in a ball in the on call room, Addie didn't even look up when Callie knocked and entered. After a minutes silence Callie coughed. Still nothing, so she left and returned fifteen minutes later with coffee's and muffins, they ate and drank in silence, but Addison felt relieved that she wasn't alone and she had someone to talk to. Finally Callie perked up.

"What's gotten into you Addie? You're never normally like this, you don't let men mess you about, and don't tell me it's not Mark, I know it is, and I have a good mind to ring him and ask myself." Immediately Addison payed Callie her full attention and Callie knew she was onto something.

"You wouldn't" Addison replied, sounding more scared than she would have liked to let on.

"Try me" Callie took out her phone and dialled Mark's number. Addison's eyed widened, but Callie was too afraid to press call. She wanted to know exactly what had happened from Addison, not to hear Mark's twisted version of events.

"I really don't think now is the best time, I have a surgery scheduled in 45 minutes" Addison double checked her watch. Callie knew Addison, she knew she wasn't going to work herself up before a surgery. Normally she was very good at keeping her private life and work separate, and clearly today was no exception. Except for the fact she was hiding in the on call room.

"Okay, when do you get off?"

"Nine"

"Come to mine, I'll cook, Arizona's working a late shift. It will be just like old times."

Addison nodded and smiled, before leaving the on call room to go check on the pre-ops the interns would just be finishing. Just like old times. Except Mark was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The first part of this chapter is from the point of view of Isabella, so far she hasn't been that important, but she is the key to where the story is going to go (the next couple of chapters will explain that.) I really appreciate reviews or any ideas you guys might like to contribute. Thank You for reading!

She needed to get out of here as soon as possible. There was something not quite right about the atmosphere, she felt threatened and in a town where she knew nobody she knew she wasn't safe. She paid for her drink and grabbed her purse and crutches, hobbling down the street, she turned down a sidewalk and sped up. She was getting used to the crutches and the sooner she could get away the better. If she wasn't feeling intimidated already then walking past the group of rowdy drunken men did the trick. She kept her mind on the path ahead.

"Megan? Megan?"

Isabella had to focus on her breathing and avoid the temptation to look to see who was calling.

"Oi lads, you recognise that chick?"

"Wasn't she the one who stood you up the other night?"

Isabella kept walking faster, before turning off into a dodgy looking cafe. She hid in the bathroom while the crowd of men barged down the street. This was a bad idea, she had cornered herself, and there was no way she could spend the night in a graffitied ladies room. She checked her purse, $32,that might get her a night in a cheap motel. She daren't use her card in case it was tracked, but she planned on catching a bus four hours north the next day, before returning to Seattle. That way if she were tracked she'd have enough time to get away. She breathed deeply and looked at her plastered up ankle. Just her luck, when money was tight she got bust up. She needed to work, not sit on a toilet seat feeling sorry for herself.

XXXX

Callie stirred the sauce that was simmering on the hob staring out into the grey abyss. In Seattle it rained alot. But somehow today felt worse. She wasn't going to get to see Arizona, and she felt that Addison impromptu visit wouldn't brighten her day, she was left feeling down after their brief on call room session, and she could see things were only going to go downhill. Addison's car drew up and she stepped out, somehow even her red hair looked limp. Callie turned off the stove and went to the door.

Addison didn't even look up as she entered the house. She was here because she promised her best friend she would come. Because she needed a shoulder to cry on and 'her person' had gone. You can't really cry on the shoulder of your person about your person though can you? Addison confused even herself. She headed straight to the fridge and opened two beers, grabbing the tequila and vodka from the liqueur cupboard on the way back. She started drinking immediately while Callie served up the food.

"Eat, you have to be able to tell me what the problem is before you pass out on my floor."

Addison pulled the bowl towards her and scoffed the food down, spraying sauce all over her face. She didn't even care, swigging at the bottle of beer, it was almost finished already.

Callie twizzled her fork around her plate, watching Addison eat like that wasn't very appetizing, and she was worried about what had happened to her friend. Normally she was gracious, and beautiful, but tonight Addison was a different person entirely. Mark Sloan would sure owe her for having to pick up the pieces of this car wreck.

"Please don't look at me" Addison sobbed. "Seriously, face the other way. I don't want to see your face when I tell you this."

Callie sat staring at Addison, whose eyes bore into her. Then she found herself turning around to face the wall,, this was surreal.

"I don't want you to say anything until I'm done okay? And you can't judge me, I did what I did because I thought I was doing the right thing, I didn't think. I don't know why, I always think, but this one time I didn't. I followed my heart, I think, but now I think I followed wrong. I don't think I've ever done that before, not with Derek, not when I cheated on him with Mark. I think I always thought I knew what was right, but this one time, this one time I wasn't sure, so I followed my heart. And now look. Look at me. What have I done Callie? How can I fix it?"

Callie could hear that Addison was sobbing, but she was still unsure quite what had happened.

"Addie, it'll be alright, just breathe okay? You have to remember to breathe. Take your time, and tell me, what happened? What did you do?"

Addison took another swig of tequila. "I don't know but he's gone. He left me. He's not answering my calls, he's not coming back, he's gone Callie."

"You already said that. When did he leave? When was the last time you saw him?"

"Sixteen days, twenty three hours, fourty two minutes."

Callie quickly did the math, that was the Friday before last, at about ten o'clock.

"So you two went out? Were you at your place?"

"I went over to his place, we were going to... going to talk. I had some stuff I wanted to say, it'd all been building up, and yeah. So I went over straight from work and I really remember what happened after that, I got drunk, very drunk, and I said some stuff, stuff I shouldn't have said, and now he's gone."

"Addie, I need you to think, think very hard. What did you say to him?"

"He asked me to marry him. I told him no, not know, I wanted to take things slow, for things to really work out between us. I said him I loved him, that I always loved him, that I loved him when I married Derek, that I thought about him on my wedding night, that, I don't remember anything else. I don't even know if it was all true, it just came out. He screamed at me, I don't know what he said, I don't want to remember and then he stormed out. I cried on his floor, I thought he was coming back. But then it got to the morning. I've called him, he hates me. He's not coming back, he sent Richard his letter of resignation. I can't be without him." Addison broke down again.

"I didn't realise things were that serious between you guys, I thought you were just... I don't know."

"I didn't realise until I was drunk and it was coming out of my mouth and no I'm alone and no-one wants me. My life is a train wreck. I repel everyone I love. And there's nothing I can do about it. I tried to do the right thing, but even then it didn't work. So please Callie, tell me what to do, tell me how I can fix it. Please."


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning after the night before, and Callie was watching Addison asleep in a mound on the floor, it was not a pretty site. By about midnight Addison stopped recognising Callie, so she was good only for holding her hair back while Addison chucked into the carefully positioned bucket.

Callie grabbed her car keys, scribbling a message to Addison and making a mental note to page Arizona to inform her there was a passed out surgeon on their living room floor. She quietly shut the door behind her and drove off to the hospital.

XXXX

Mark paced his apartment. LA used to be his favourite place, but now even looking at another girl he felt like he was betraying her. Somehow in the past couple of months he had transformed into someone he never thought he could be, and he was proud. Ready to accept this, but then it all changed, he couldn't work out where, but he knew something had been wrong, that's why he'd asked her over to talk. He didn't want to fight anymore, he wanted to get things right once and for all, but it hadn't worked, and now he was here and she was there.

She'd called him several times over the previous weeks, sure he was used to women pining after him, he was Mark Sloan after all. But unlike normally he always wanted to pick up when the answer phone beeped on, but somehow he couldn't, he was too scared to. That was odd in itself.

XXXX

Callie walked in through the hospital doors and over to the coffee cart. Today of all days she needed the coffee. Arizona scooted up to her.

"Morning."

"Oh, hi" Callie muttered. Immediately Arizona looked hurt.

"Is everything okay?"

"Its just Addison and stuff, we were up late talking and I didn't get much sleep"

"Well there's nothing like a coffee to wake you up, besides tou;ve got Tuesday off, that's only three days away, you can sleep then." Only Arizona could find two silver linings and Callie smiled squeezing her hand beneath the counter.

"I have to go, I've got some pre ops to run and interns to tourture, btu have a nice day. Oh and also there is a small chance Addison may still be on the lounge floor when you get home." Callie tried to sound casual but couldn't hide the slight apprehension in her voice.

"Oh, that bad huh?" Arizona shook her head as she wheeled off for another busy day.

"That bad." Callie muttered under her breath, walking towards the elevator, but there was a mob of outpatients waiting to get to their relevant floors so she resorted to the stairs instead, it was only three flights, what difference would it make?

On the fourth landing she found her difference. Isabella Jones, crumpled in a pile. She was in tears and a small pool of blood had begun to form around her. Callie couldn't say anything but quickly manourvered Isabella out of the lobby and into an empty side room. Isabella too was sitting silently in shock, still trying to accept her ordeal from the night before. She guessed she wouldn't be able to make her out of town money trip any time soon.

XXXX

10:12 AM

Isabella opened her eyes. She was lying flat on her back staring at a white ceiling, that was all she knew. Her name was Isabella Jones, she was seventeen years old, she squeezed her eyes, praying she'd remember more or wake up from this nightmare. Nothing. Then all of a sudden a familiar face was standing over her. A pretty latina with olive eyes and dark hair. Her lips moved but Isabella heard nothing. And then she was gone.

XXXX

15:23 PM

Isabella opened her eyes and tried to talk. She was surprised to hear a small croak.

"Hello?"

She lifted her and hand infront of her face, and lightly pinched one arm. So she wasn't dead, that was a good start.

Suddenly someone was holding her hand, so she wasn't alone, and she relaxed.

"Isabella, Isabella can you hear me?" Callie was very worried now, she'd been in and out of consciousness for a few hours now and she still had no idea what the problem was.

"Where am I?" Isabella mumbled.

"You're in the hospital, there's been an accident, can yuo tell me your name?" Callie pushed.

"Isabella Jones"

"Good, and can you tell me the names of your parents? So we can contact them?"

"I live with my mum, Ruth Jones. But my dad's Captain Forbes Montgomery."

"Oh shit" thought Callie. This had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank You so much for reading/subscribing, I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic, but I'd appreciate it, if you guysare enjoying it, if you'd write a review, so I can see if I should continue this FanFic or start another one! Also any ideas you might have on where you'd like to see the story go would be greatly appreciated! :)**

Isabella blinked again and looked up at Callie, who appeard to have just seen a ghost.

"What happened to me?"

At that precise moment an intern scuttled into the room and threw some charts at Callie.

"You need to Page Dr Montgomery Shepherd, like now. I think she's pregnant, but she may be miscarrying or something, I don't, this is only my second day!"

Callie stared into what seemed to be an abyss in front of her. As soon as she made the call Addie's world would come crashing down. She had to call the parents, Ruth and the Captain. But then he might come here, Addison would be mortified. If she didn't then she'd be breaking the legal code she'd agreed to when she first qualified as a doctor. She had no choice, turning around she barked some orders at the whimpering intern and took off towards the on call room.

Thankfully it was empty, so she locked the door and took out her phone, quickly keying in the number she knew so well.

"What'd you want Torres?" Even when he was utterly pissed off Callie wondered how he still managed to sound seductive.

"Sloan, you know I really wouldn't ask this in any other situation but..."

"Look, I don't know what her side of the story sounded like, but I'm not returning her messages, I can't break my heart again Callie. She broke my heart, and I didn't even know I had one. I'm not calling her or seeing her or talking about her. Until you called. So please, just let me get back to wishing the ground would swallow me up."

"Mark, I don't know what happened between you and Addison, thats your business, but like I said, I really need you here for this."

"Is is a good case?"

"Not at all. But its one that involves Addie."

"Cal, I just told you, I don't wanna talk about her."

"It's actually about her father."

"What wrong with him? Is he sick?"

"No, but his daughter is."

"I just said, I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT ADDISON. I'm hanging up."

"His other daughter."

"But she doesn't have any sisters..."

"Until now."

"Kidding?"

"I wish I was. Kid rocks up the other night with a broken ankle, broke it in her killer heels..."

"So Addie"

"Anyways I let her crash at the hospital overnight. I know I shouldn't have done but she looked real mashed up, and I couldn't be bothered, I had plans. So anyways I discharged her in the morning. Then last night Addie came round and got seriously drunk..."

"Skip the Crap Torres"

""So this morning I was walking down the stairwell and just found her crumpled in a heap, she passed out, looked seriously messed up and was bleeding. I stabilised her, but she's in and out of consciousness. She just came round and told me her mother was Ruth Jones, and her father Captain Forbes Montgomery."

"Relax, I'm sure there are plenty of Captain Forbes Montgomery's"

"Get down off your high horse for a minute okay. I'm not done yet. She looks kind of like Addison, she has her eyes and slim figure, and tonnes of money, but she said her source of income didn't care about her, paid her off kinda thing. Sound familiar...?"

The both sat in silence for a minute, until Callie broke the slience.

"Anyways, the worst part, I think she's pregnant, which means I'm going to have to tell Addison, and it's not going to be pretty. So please Mark, for me, get your ass back here and help me try and fix our best friend, while saving her lovechild, slut of a sister, without the whole hospital finding out, or Addison doing something really really stupid."

"I'll get on the next plane out. But I'm doing this for your Calliope. Sit tight."

The line went dead. Mark smiled to himself, this was the excuse he needed to go back there. Putting himself in a position where she had no choice but to talk to him. Potentially very awkward, but maybe those few moments would define their futures. Either they'd be able to go forwards together, or they could leave the past in the past, knowing they gave it their best shot. Except he'd have his heart broken again, which was not cool. He grabbed a bag and chucked a few things from his closet in. Whatever he chose would be wrong, to smart, to casual, mismatch patterns. He didn't care, his face was his unique selling point anyways.

XXX

Isabella lay staring at the ceiling trying to remember exactly what had happened the previous night. She remembered cornering herself in the bathrooms, and a group of men which she may or may not have recognised. They clearly recognised her. Not clever. She'd stayed too long in this town and having broken her ankle had had to let people down. That was the one thing you didn't do in her line of work, and clearly she was paying for it now.

So she'd left the restaurant and gotten onto one of the main roads, it was brightly lit and she'd felt safer, relieved almost. And then it hit her, and it all went black. She could remember pieces of dragging herself to the hospital, and trying to get to find Dr Torres. That must have been around 12pm. Then there was light, and blood, lots of blood. And now she was lying staring up at a plain white ceiling, trying to make something out that clearly wasn't there. Callie opened the door.

"Isabella, are you feeling any better?"

Isabella shook her head a small tear rolling down her cheek. She had blood bags connected up to her arm and several machines were pumping out readings, none of which she understood. But she wasn't dead. Yet.

"You're stats have raised slightly over the last hour, which is a good start. We need to continue to monitor you over night, and tomorrow you'll be seen by our head gynaecologist."

"What?" Isabella's whisper could just be made out.

"I think it's better if she explains everything to you. We need to run tests to confirm everything first. Your parents should be arriving at some point tomorrow too, just to give you the head up."

"How do you know about my parents?"

"You told me earlier, and it's a legal requirement that I call them. I'm sorry. I'm on call tonight so ask one of the nurses to page me if there's a problem, we're keeping you off food, in case there's a complication."

Callie smiled and Isabella attempted to smile back. It was a fake smile. F.A.K.E. She was pissed, pissed that the jerks had put her here, pissed at herself for letting them put her here and pissed and that stupid Doctor who thought it was okay to call her parents. It was not, the doctor didn't know what she'd gotten them both into, and little did Isabella know, it was only going to get worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I know I haven't updated this for a really long time but I couldn't find the inspiration, I've finally worked out where it's headed and am hoping that you guys will join me on the Journey! Please comment/review/subscribe. **

**I own nothing except Isabella (this is set towards the beginning of Season 7 but it doesn't follow the story lines, the characters are just in those frames of mind!)**

Why had he done this to himself? For Callie, he kept telling himself, but maybe, deep down it was because he wanted to see Addison. No. He didn't want to see her, not again, yet here he was.

Callie had sounded panicked but compassionate. That's what he liked about her, she was a brilliant doctor, just the right balance of professionalism and attachment and he prayed for her sake she'd kept to her line this time. 

XXX 

Isabella's heart raced, she'd really blown it this time, and she knew Dr Torres thought the same. There was a legal obligation and unlike keeping her in over night it was not one doctors turned a blind eye to. She shuddered to think of the hell that would break loose. She hadn't meant to cause trouble, but she knew she'd past the point of return now. All she'd wanted was a glimpse of the so called goddess, to convince herself she was as lonely, that family meant nothing. She'd never wanted to hurt her. And that was what was going to happen now. 

XXX 

Addison sat in the oncall room staring at the wall, she remembered the steamy breaks with Sloane. They were good, they were really good, and not only that, they were good for each other, but then they'd reached a crossroads and gone their own separate ways. This was not what she'd planned, because she wanted to be spontaneous, fat lot of good that had done her. 

Now she was alone. 

She didn't hate Mark, in fact the only person she hated was herself. 

XXX 

Calliope crept up on Arizona slipping her hands around her waist. 

"I haven't seen you all day." Arizona mumbled, distracted by the patients file. 

"I've been busy.". Callie whispered. 

"So have I. I've got this amazing surgery this afternoon, the kids so strong, he's responded brilliantly to the pre-ops, but I'm just sure there's something I'm missing. What is it? Not low Sodium levels, Vitamin K count is in range, what am I missing?" 

"Did you ever think maybe you're just a good enough Doctor that you're not missing anything?" 

Arizona laughed, "you sure do know how to get on the right side of me, its a shame I'm on call tonight" 

Callie slipped her hand into Arizonas, "Listen, I've got something I need to tell you, and you mustn't be mad" 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Arizona joked. 

"Marks on his way, I know you don't get along, but you don't have to talk to him. I just thought you should know" 

"Mark, Mark?" 

Callie nodded 

"Why? I didn't see any plastics surgeries the board for today" 

"It's not for a surgery. Listen Arizona, its a long story and I really don't have time to explain. Please just trust me on this. He needs to be here, he's coming, you're going to avoid him" 

"At all costs" 

"Thank you for being understanding." Callie breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Calliope, it's not as if you called him here, you couldn't help it, so I'm going to be the grown up and get on with it. I'll see you later" 

"I'll pop by before I head home, good luck with your surgery" 

Callie half walked half ran down the corridor, it could have gone worse. Now she just needed to intercept Mark before Addison or anyone else saw him. Confront the Captain, interrogate Isabella and get home before Arizona found out about it all. Simple. 

XXX 

Mark wandered the halls, looking for Callie, trying to avoid Addison, but in this place news spread like wildfire and knew they didn't have long to think of a cover before the truth came out. 

As he walked along the corridor he peered in at the patients, trying to guess their story, how they'd wound up here, what was wrong. One girl caught his eye, she seemed lost, dreaming, alone. A bit like him. He knocked on the door. 

"Hello" her voice was soft and airy. 

"Is everything ok miss..." 

"Belle, and yes, everything's fine, I should be out of here this afternoon, if anyone ever let's me go, are you a doctor here?" 

"Sort of, I'm in plastics" 

"Is that like the toy department?" 

Mark burst out laughing. 

"I'll take that as a no" 

Mark shook his head, trying to muffle the words out. 

"Are you going to explain what it is? Or just leave me hanging." 

"If I leave you hanging, I'll have to come back later." 

"Bully. Don't bother coming back, I don't want to see bullies again" 

"Not even if I bring pudding?" 

"Pudding sounds good, I'm allergic to chocolate though." 

Marks face fell and this time she had the last laugh. 

"Two can play at your game doctor." 

"Mark." 

"See you later Mark" 


	7. 7 You've Got a Friend in Me

**A/N I'm so sorry, I've left this story for so long, but I've finally worked out which direction I'm going in with it. If you like it read/subscribe/review if not they I'll explore another story **

Mark hid out in an on call room, he'd messaged Callie twice, but she was probably busy saving lives. He didn't need word getting around about his return. He didn't need to see Derek, or Addie.

Addie.

Addie.

Maybe he did need to see her.

No.

He thought about the hotel waitress from a few nights before, about the air hostess on the plane. He wasn't losing his touch, and he didn't need a permanent woman in his life to complete him.

Unless that woman was Addison.

Lies.

This is why he hadn't wanted to come back. They'd both said things they shouldn't have, both done things they shouldn't have. It was easier to run away. To deny it. To never see her again.

His phone bleeped, low battery, great. He sighed and his stomach rumbled. If he was going to see her, he had to have his head in the game, he needed to eat

Thankfully the cafeteria was quite, he kept his head down and ordered a coffee, before picking up a chocolate and a blueberry muffin. He hadn't decided what he wanted just yet.

"That'll be 5 dollars 60"

He fished around in his pocket before producing a 10 dollar note.

"Thank you Dr Sloane"

Mark sighed again. He didn't recognise the girl at the coffee cart, and had naively thought she may not recognise him. He gave it about a half hour before the whole hospital knew he'd returned.

He wandered the corridors looking for Callie, but all the patients seemed to be sitting by themselves.

"Mark"

He jumped looking around, but it was silent, there were no doctors in the corridor to call his name.

"Doctor, you promised me pudding"

Mark drew back the curtain to find Belle sitting upright in her bed. The colour had slightly drained from her face, but she smiled as he entered the room.

"I was just on my way actually, Blueberry or Chocolate?"

"Chocolate please"

"Sorry, you're allergic and it wouldn't be correct for a doctor to knowingly trigger a reaction"

"That's mean and I'm hungry" Belle shook her head. "You can sit if you want."

Mark edged closer, surveying her, she was pretty, he was too old for her, and had more class than that, but hiding away in here was just what he needed. Maybe she'd be of some help.

"So, what did you do to end up in here?"

Belle flinched and took the muffin from his outstretched hand.

"Got in with the wrong people."

"That's all huh?"

"That's all."

"So what's wrong with you?"

"I'm not too sure, I have this gash on my head, and a couple of other things."

"Things?" Mark knew he was pushing it.

"I really don't know, you should ask one of your doctor friends, they've all been ignoring me all day. I was supposed to have a consult, but no one's shown up yet."

Belle adjusted her position and winced, rubbing a small cut just about her left eye.

"Here, let me take a look at that."

Mark took the muffin from her hands, and perched tenderly on the edge of the bed before brushing the hair from her eyes.

She looked him in the eyes and felt him staring into her soul. She was broken, lost, hopeless. She was looking for something, for someone. So was he, in a way.

He tore his eyes away from her and focused on the cut.

"This should be fine, there won't even be a scar." He ran his thumb along the tiny line, that had been caused be a knife only hours before. Belle flinched, but he relaxed her, using his spare hand to stroke her hand.

"Doctors aren't normally like you" she commented.

"Well I'm not your Doctor." Belle smiled

"Don't you have some sort of obligation to the hospital?"

"I don't work here anymore, I'm back on unofficial business."

"Does that mean a girl?" Belle was curious, he seemed , she couldn't quite place her finger on it, different. She felt safe.

"Who did this to you?" he deflected the question away from himself. "Was it your boyfriend?"

"Don't have a boyfriend, don't really know who did it. I must've blacked out."

Belle lifted her knees to her chest and placed her head gently against them. In the moment of silence Mark rubbed her back, reassuringly.

"Why are you here, with me?"

"I can leave if you'd like me to?"

"No, I don't want to be alone."

"Neither do I" Mark spoke the truth, here he could think about someone else, and not about the impending situation with Addison.

"How old are you?" Belle wanted to know more about this man, who she'd trusted willingly.

"Too old for you"

Belle laughed, "That's not what I meant, besides you're not."

"Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure."

"Trust me, you're not"

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Rough past is all."

Mark clicked and realised just how lost and abused this girl was.

"Oh, I see. Belle? That's beautiful right?"

Belle rolled her eyes, "Dude, just because I said you weren't too old for me doesn't mean you've gotta use one of your cheesy lines."

"Well it was worth a shot!"

Belle laughed, which was strange, she hadn't laughed for a long long time. "So tell me about this girl, the one you're here to see."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, another time?"

"Okay but I'll hold you to that."

The door was slightly ajar and Mark heard Callies familiar tones walk past and away down the corridor.

"Belle, I've got to go sort something out okay, I'll come back later to check up on you"

"Dr Mark, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, yes I do. I want to" He placed a light kiss on her forehead before running out of the room and up the corridor.

That was strange, he'd never felt such an attachment to someone he didn't know. Felt the need to protect them, to assure them. It was almost a paternal instinct, accept at the same time he found her attractive. Not that anything was going to happen, him and Addison, that's why he was here. But he had a confidant, and escape, and he needed her as much as she needed him.

"Calliope"

Callie turned around and embraced Mark warmly.

"Thank God you're here, we need Addison to operate now, the scans have shown a clot, but I'm not telling her without you. She'd going to freak."

"You really think telling her before she has to perform a surgery is the best idea? Not you're finest hour Calliope."

"Fine, we'll call her Jane Doe, but as soon as it's over we've got to tell her. The Captain will be her in a matter of hours, she needs time to prepare."

"It's the Captain, I think we all need time to prepare, you better go find Addison, I'll wait in the on call room, shout when you need me."

They walked their separate ways at the junction.

"Mark" Callie called, he stopped and turned around "Thank you"


End file.
